


Pregnant memories

by Wynhaught_trash



Series: Baby wayhaught [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Real Angst, Protective Waverly, alice and nicole relationship is what i need, all good, all happy, based off of my other fic!, but you can still read this without it, i suggest reading that first, pregnant nicole, snippets of pregnant Nicole with all the characters!, some motherly worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhaught_trash/pseuds/Wynhaught_trash
Summary: Little snippets of random moments not written into my other fic!! You don't REALLY need to read the first one to read this, but I mean you would understand what im going for better if you did!! Completely random fluffy moments with a pregnant Nicole, involving more than just Waverly! (theres plenty of that in part 1!)





	Pregnant memories

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry guys, part three will be Nicole going into labour, part 4 will be them as mommies!!! and the whole family adapting to everything after the birth. 
> 
> I might even do a fast forward a few years! 
> 
> Feedback is very important to me, tell me what you think!!

*2 months pregnant*

 

The pregnancy was still quite recent news to the pair, Waverly was still grinning like an idiot ever time she glanced at Nicole. It was 10am on a Saturday morning, both women had the day off and wished to spend it together. Nicole was lying on her back on their bed, book in one hand while the other was cradled behind her head. Waverly was lying beside her, her hand on her wifes still flat stomach, tracing over it lightly. Nicole began to squirm at the touch. "Baby that tickles" Nicole says, a small chuckle falling out of her mouth. Grinning mischeivously, Waverly adds a little more pressure, moving her hands to properly tickle her wife. Nicole had to be the most ticklish person Waverly has ever known. Nicole drops her book with a squeal, squirming away from her wife. Waverly sits up with a big grin, adding another hand and moving to straddle her wife to keep her in place. Nicoles laughter get louder, aswell as her squeals, begging her wife to stop. Just before Waverly was going to show mercy, Nicole reaches up to grab her shoulders before flipping her over onto her back so that Nicole would now be on top. Waverly continues to laugh as Nicole catches her breathe. "You're so ticklish, I hope our baby is too" Waverly says when her laughter dies down, eyes alight with affection. Nicole grins down at her wife "I just hope their not ginger" she responds in a playful tone. Waverly gasps "What?! no way! I love your hair, I want a house full of ginger babies" Waverly responds hand reaching up to stroke through her wifes hair. Nicole leans down to peck her wifes lips "Let's get through baby number one first, besides, I can already hear the ginger jokes from Wynonna" she says with an eye roll. Waverly laughs loudly at this, leaning up to peck her lips once again. However, before it can go any further, Nicole suddenly hops off of Waverly "Oh god" she states before rushing to the bathroom. Waverly follows after her wife, holding back her hair and rubbing her back. 

 

*8 months pregnant*

To say Nicole was bored was an understatement. She had been put on desk duty ever since she began to show, with today being a very slow day, she had no paperwork to do. She regrets the decision to sit at her desk, wishing to be in the bbd offices with everyone else. Being 8 months along, Nicole found it extremely difficult to stand up on her own. It was the main cause of frustration for her, being an independant person she hated having to rely on someone to help her with something as simple as standing up. After her fifth attempt of standing up to no avail, Nicole dramatically huffs out a breathe and pouts deeply. Lonnie, her fellow officer, looks her way, hesitating. The last time he offered to help her, a very hormonal Nicole shouted at him about being an indepedant woman and not needing the help off of a man. She had also flung her pregnancy book at him, cursing loudly after, asking Lonnie to retrieve the book that had almost taken his head off, saying she wasn't finished the chapter yet. Needless to say, he was quite scared of the officer after that. Huffing loudly once again, Nicole shifted in her seat to glare at Lonnie. "Seriously are you deaf? I can't get up, help me" Nicole says in anoyance. He didn't need to be told twice. Hopping up off his chair, he rushes towards Nicole, awkwardly taking her hands in his and hoisting her up. "Thank you" she mumbles grumpily without making eye contact, hobbling off towards the back offices. Lonnie releases a big breathe once she was out of view. 

 

Nicole sat in the office beside Waverly, her wifes hand resting on her huge belly. Waverly sat there, staring in concentration at the big white board. "I just can't seem to figure it out" Waverly says with a huff. Wynonna sighs in irratation "Babygirl come on you're smart, you can totally figure it out!" The older Earp exclaimed. Sitting forward in her seat, Waverly stares harder at the board before looking at her sister once more. Wynonna was standing beside the white baord, marker in hand tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. "Uh, maybe an E?" Waverly says unsurely. Wynonna grins widely and writes an E where needed. Waverly cheers and kisses her wifes cheek. Nicole on the other hand had no part in what was on the board, just happy to be in the room for once. The Earp sisters where playing a competitive game of hangman, it was the only game Waverly was terrible at. The hangman almost completely formed already. "I see you're hard at work" Dolls says dryly, having just come in the door. "Course we were Dolls, just taking a much needed break" Wynonna states, grinning at the man. Rolling his eyes, Dolls promptly ignores the older Earps comment. "We got a new lead, Mrs. Thompson called Nedley to say her cat was mauled to death outside her house, after reviewing the case, it doesn't look like what happened was normal" Dolls continued. "Other residents reported seeing a, mutant wandering through the streets at night. A recent spotting happened just up near the old iron witches land" he states. Wynonna drops the marker onto the table "All right! demon dog, lets go crew" she states happily, almost skipping out the door. Nicole stands too, ready to help out. "Oh no no no no baby no you can't go" Waverly says, hand coming onto her wifes shoulder. Nicole glares with a slight pout, after a long silent conversation between the two, Waverly sighs and gives in. "Fine, but any sign of trouble-" she starts "And I stay in the car yeah, yeah, I know" Nicole finishes, having heard it plenty times before.

 

After getting there and promptly realising the demon was still on the land, Nicole was forced to stay in the car. After they had taken out the demon, and Waverly returned to her truck, Nicole still had a big pout on her face, with her arms crossed above her belly. "Baby i'm sorry, but we need to keep you safe" Waverly said, once she realised her wife still wouldn't look at her. Huffing, Nicole turns to look outside her window, facing away from Waverly. She knew it was childish but damnit, she was hormonal okay? Waverly couldn't help but smile, grumpy toddler Nicole was so adorable. "How about we go for some ice cream?? how's that sound?" Waverly suggested softly. Nicole pauses for a second before facing her wife once more, adorable pout still in place. " Can we go to that place outside town that puts your ice cream into a rocketship container?" Nicole asks in a small, cute voice. Waverly grins, her wife really was a big kid. "Of course baby" she responds, reaching over the console to hold her wifes hand. Nicole brings her hand up and onto her swollen belly, where their kid was currently kicking like crazy.

 

*7 months pregnant* 

Nicole was half asleep on the couch, completely exhuasted from walking around town all day. Suddenly there was weight on the bottom of her legs. Looking down, she sees that it's just little Alice, deciding her outstretched legs where to best place to sit. Alice had a very mini car in her hand, it looked like a small police cruiser. She was making loud car noises, as she drove the car up and down her own little legs. Nicole chuckled at the young childs antics. Alice threw a grin her way continuing to play her car game. Although born with a head of dark hair, Alice's hair brightened into a beautiful dirty blonde colour, much like Wynonnas own as a child. Her hair was wavy and long, wanting to grow it out as long as her aunt Waverlys own. She had Wynonnas grin, but Docs kind eyes. At only 4 years old, young Alice was a fiesty, powerful young girl, who already mastered the art of sarcasm. I mean who can blame her, she does have 3 very powerful women in her life. "A bad guy was spotted stealing from the food store, go get him!!" Alice exclaimed dramatically, making loud police siren noises. "Oh no! he's going up that really big hill!" She shouts, turning the direction of her car to go up Nicoles very swollen belly. Nicole rolled her eyes playfully, allowing her niece to play on her. Alice was always so gentle when playing with Nicole, ever since she found out she was growing a baby. Alice sat up on Nicoles legs to get a better angle, continuing the dramatic chase around Nicoles belly. Wynonna walks in at that moment, snorting loudly at the pair. Taking out her phone, she snaps a photo of the two, then leaves silently. 

 

*9 months pregnant* 

The whole gang is over in the homestead to celebrate the 5th birthday of little Alice. The birthday girl herself was very pleased at all the attention she was receiving, especially all of the very big presents she was getting too. Nicole is currently waddling through the kitchen, setting out some extra snacks for everyone. Holding her back, which was slightly aching, Nicole truely felt fed up. She couldn't believe how big she was, thinking the bump would stop growing when she reached 8 months. The passed two months Nicole could only wear baggy tshirts, she missed her flannel shirts dearly. Today however, Waverly had surprised her with a beautiful dark blue sweater. It fit perfectly, and was extremely comfy. When she asked where she had gotten it, Waverly blushed, stating she had driven out of town to a small, but stylish store dedicated to beautiful outfits for pregnant women. Nicole had cried, it was apparently her thing now, and hugged her wife tightly. The whole gang was soon called in to the living room, where Wynonna stood in the middle, a huge, beauty and the beast themed cake in her hands. Doc stood to her left, eyes filled with happiness at his daughters excitement over the cake. He'll never tell anyone, but after calling last minute for a big cake and refused from 5 different stores, he had marched down to the closest one, threatening to cut off the cake makers balls if he didn't make his little girl the perfect cake. Well, Nicole knew about it, but that's only because she recieved the complaint from the cake guy at the station. After hearing Doc's explanation, the formal complaint, eh, sorta got lost. (Nicole had shredded it, but no one can know.) Alice does a mini dance as everyone sings her happy birthday, loving all the attention. After blowing out the candles and making a wish, Wynonna kneels down to her daughters height " What you wish for kiddo?" she asked. Alices eyes bulge as she stares at her mother "I can't tell you Mommy!! then it won't come true" she exclaims dramatically. Rolling her eyes at her daughter, Wynonna shakes her head with a smile "We're a magic family, that wish rule doesn't work with us" she responds again. Alice stares into her mothers eyes, then looking to her father and to Nicole for confirmation. After they both nod their heads, Alice breathes in deeply. "I wished that Nickys baby will be a girl, we don't need anymore stinky boys" Alice says, face scrunching up with a smile. Doc and Jeremy look mildly offended by the statement, Dolls however, just smiled (Yup that's right, it's his special smile just for Alice). "You know we can't control that right? not even a wish can" Nicole responded softly, she would kneel to be level with her niece but honestly she was afraid she would go into labour just from the effort. Alice walked over to her aunt and hugged her tightly. "I know Nicky, I just really hope it's a girl" Alice mumbles, straight into Nicoles sweater. It was muffled, but she heard it. At that moment the baby started kicking like crazy, causing Alice to jump a little. "See! it's totally a girl!" she shouts happily, massive grin in place. Nicole laughs and ruffles her little nieces hair.

 

*6 months pregnant*

After moving in 4 years ago, Nicole had done a lot of needed home refurbishments. She had painted every room with a fresh coat, and even varnished all the wooden floors, making them look brand new. When Nicole was finished the house look new, it looked well, lived in, homey. Even Wynonna had to admit the place looked awesome. She had completely redone the barn into a cosey livingspace, which Doc had moved back to after Alice was born. She had even built a shed out back, to keep all of their equipment in, and for extra storage. Currently the lock was broken on the shed, it would randomly lock when closed, making it a hazzard. Being 6 months pregnant made for a slower Nicole, who hadn't really gotten around to fixing it. They just constantly kept the shed open, which in hindsight was quite impractical. Jeremy had popped by earlier that day, dissapointed to see Doc wasn't home. Waverly invited him in anyways, saying he might as well stay for a chit chat. Nicole really liked jeremy, but that boy could not handle pregnant women. So gay, Nicole thought with a small laugh. Nicole had a few projects to do around the house, asking Jeremy for help. (Mainly because Waverly wouldn't let her do them on her own anymore.) Heading out towards the shed, the pair joke around about Jeremys obsession with Doc. "I'm not THAT obsessed with him" Jeremy states with a small chuckle. Nicole walks straight into the shed, looking for her toolbox. "Ha! so you admit your obsessed!" Nicole exclaimes back, getting slightly aggitated that she still couldn't find her damn toolbox. "Where is the damn toolbox" Nicole mutters in annoyance. "Oh! I got it right here" Jeremy grins, holding the toolbox up. "It was infront of the door silly" he states. Oh yeah, thats right, Nicole thought, she had forgotten that's what she was using to keep the door ope- THE DOOR! "OH SHIT" Nicole shouts, pushing Jeremy aside to see that the door was infact shut. Nicole curses as she walks closer, ignoring Jeremys confused questions, and tries to open the door. Yup, Nicole thought, we're stuck. 

 

Turning back to face her friend, Nicole delivers the bad news. Jeremys eyes go wide, as he begins to apologise repeatedly. "It's alright, you didn't know" Nicole dismisses. "Stuck in a small space with a pregnant woman, this is my hell" Jeremy mutters, staring at Nicoles belly. Nicole rolls her eyes at this, he really is too gay. Just before she could sarcastically retort, shes greeted by a sharp pain to her stomach. The baby decided to kick her in just the wrong spot, it's happened a couple of times before, it sucks, but it's harmless. Nicole groans as the baby repeatedly hits that spot, bending over slightly while holding her stomach. Jeremys eyes bulge "Oh my god oh my god you're gonna erupt oh my god I can't see a vagina again I can't I-" Jeremy frantically says, breathing becoming rapid. "What? you idiot i'm only 6 months along this is fine" Nicole responds, a hard kick comes this time, causing another groan to slip out of her mouth. "Oh shit oh shit it's gonna happen oh god I can't do this" Jeremy continues, shouting this time. Nicole repeatedly tells him to shut up, however he is in complete panic mode. "I think i'm gonna... I think-" Jeremy states before promptly passing out. The baby finally settles down, Nicole having had her back to Jeremy the whole time finally turns around to see him passed out on the floor of the shed. Rolling her eyes at the dramatic boy, she takes out her phone to call her wife. "Hi baby, yep.... yeah we're okay i'm just calling well... I forgot the toolbox was holding the door open and long story short Jeremy locked us both in here... Yeah yeah... He freaked out it was pretty funny but also kinda hurtful.... yeah... oh he passed out a few minutes ago... yeah I know, way too gay, okay love you bye" Hanging up the phone, Nicole glances down at her passed out friend and chuckles while waiting for her wife to come and break the door down. Which she did, with a hammer, it was hot. 

 

*5 months pregnant* 

 

Both Nicole and Waverly had the day off, deciding to spend the day watching movies. Wynonna and Doc had taken Alice out for the day, leaving the pair on their own in the house. Nicole was currently lying back against the couch, feet up on the table, a pillow placed beneath them. Waverly had her hand up Nicoles top, resting on the growing swell that was her wifes stomach. She loved taking care of her pregnant wife, loved how pregnancy looked on her. Waverly shifted so that her head went from her wifes shoulder to the top of her stomach, her favourite position ever since Nicoles stomach began to expand. Nicole reached a hand up to stroke her wifes head with a smile. "I can't wait to meet you" Waverly whispers into her stomach. "Do you care what it is? I mean it's normal to have a preference" Nicole responds. Waverly thinks for a second. "Honestly, I want both, any gender I should say for our kids, but, i'd love it if our first was a girl, I dont know, I feel we would deal easier with one" Waverly finishes with a chuckle. "But, if it is a little boy, i'll be over the moon too." She finishes, asking the same question of Nicole. "I don't have a preference, once we raise them right, to respect everyone, to love, to stick up for themselves, to be themselves, no matter what that may be. I want them to know they can tell me anything, not to be scared to. I just want them to be happy" Nicole finishes quietly, almost sadly. Waverly raises her head at this to peck her wife on the lips. Nicole wasn't accepted by her parents, she grew up in a strict, cold household. Her mother was an alcoholic, who could get violent and cruel when she had one too many. Her dad was too engrossed in his work to even notice anything, to even care. After a bad stunt that ended up with Nicole being hospitalised when she was 14, a social worker was brought in when the doctor had noticed all of her bruises and scars. She was then put into foster care, where after bouncing around for a year, finally settled with a lovely woman by the name of Jessica. Nicole loves Jessica, they still have a close bond today. Waverly was the only one who knew all of this, Wynonna briefly knew she was in foster care, after Nicole had made a brief comment that Jessica loved the band that was playing from her stereo one day. When Wynonna asked who Jessica was, Nicole simply responded with "My foster mom", leaving it at that. So Waverly knew how much Nicole wanted her childrens lives to be different then what she was subjected to. Nicole smiles slightly sadly down at her wife. " You will be an amazing mom baby, our kids are so lucky, they'll have the best life" Waverly says softly, fully sitting up to cradle her wifes face. "I love you Waverly" Nicole says seriously, eyes brimming with tears. "I love you too" Waverly responded, kissing her wife once more.

**Author's Note:**

> there ya go!! thought it would be nice to start and end with wayhaught :) Lemme know what you think!!


End file.
